villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jenna Angel
Jenna Angel is a central character who appears in the Digital Devil Saga series as the primary antagonist. Biography ''Digital Devil Saga'' Angel first appears as a mysterious being taking the form of a Karma Circle with a disembodied eye in the middle, after overtaking the dissemination machine of the Junkyard Karma Temple. She refers to the residents of the Junkyard as Children of Purgatory, and tells them about their newly acquired Atma powers. She then command them to use their new power to break the stalemate between their warring tribes, and to bring a black haired girl to her once one tribe has defeated every other one, telling them that they will be brought to Nirvana and have their every desire fulfilled. When Serph, the protagonist, inquires further about the black haired girl, she immediately becomes outraged upon noticing him and mentions his full name, though it is drowned out by static, suggesting a prior relationship between the two. She also granted Varin Omega, a tribe leader whose memories of his past were awakened upon also noticing Serph, additional power upon his request. Late in the game, when Serph's tribe, the Embryon, have successfully conquered the entire Junkyard, the black haired girl, Sera, regains her memories and departs for the top of the Karma Temple. When Serph and the Embryon catch up to her, Sera is seen attempting to negotiate with Angel, threatening to commit suicide unless Angel leaves them alone. Angel descends into the Junkyard in person and successfully overpowers Sera, threatening to destroy the Junkyard unless she stops the Embryon and concedes to her demands. Sera attempts to freeze them in place, but the Embryon successfully break free from her control and defeat Angel. The Junkyard begins to disintegrate, but Angel is saved by Gale, an Embryon member, who upon awakening his Atma powers appears to have memories of her. ''Digital Devil Saga 2'' Angel is first seen here attempting to have Sera lobotomized, and it is revealed that she is both the biological mother and father of Sera, being a fully functional hermaphrodite. Margot Cuvier, the Karma Society Head, stops her, as Sera is needed for her plans to build an elite society of demons able to resist the Cuvier Syndrome, and has Sera transported to a EGG facility. Later as Serph and the Embryon invade the Karma Society tower, Angel stages a revolt, with soldier loyal to her fighting against soldiers loyal to Cuvier, having manipulated spies within a rebel organization to ensure the Embryon would arrive as she wanted. Her soldiers lead them to her, and she explains her goals for a demon society ruled by chaos, in opposition to Margot Cuvier's lawful, elitist society. She tells them Sera's location and allows them to rescue her on the condition that they kill Margot Cuvier should they find the opportunity. Upon Serph's apparent death, Sera's grief causes Brahman, a godly entity within the sun, to begin absorbing the Earth into itself. Angel uses the confusion to kill Margot Cuvier with a gunshot to the head, thus taking control of the entire forces of the Karma Society. Though she claims to wish to stop Brahman from destroying the Earth, she tells her soldiers to stop Serph and the Embryon at any cost, despite knowing that they are their only hope. Eventually she faces them herself at an airport, where Gale confirms his identity as a reincarnation of her lover, telling her that her hatred towards humanity is not what he would have wanted. Her past as a scientist is revealed, being the head of an organization dedicated to finding a cure for the Cuvier Syndrome, a disease that causes those exposed to sunlight to petrify. One of her colleagues was another scientist called David, and they fell in love with each other. However, David would later become fatally injured in a terrorist attack perpetrated by people fearful of the potential communicability of the Cuvier syndrome. Angel is outraged by their ignorance, but David tells her not to hate them, and of his complete confidence in her ability to find a cure, before dying in her arms. She would eventually succeed in finding a cure in the form of the Atma virus, though her plans to use it was fueled by revenge. Angel is in disbelief over Gale claiming to be her former lover, and in distress attacks and impales him. Gale takes her in his arms and does the same to her, and they fall over, still in each others arms. Gales asks if this what what she had really wanted all along, to which she only replies that he is just data, before they both die. Her Solar Data is shortly after seen in the Sun, where she makes peace with everyone and grants the Protagonist her power. In the ending scene, she is revealed to have been reincarnated along with the Embryon with no memory of her former life, finally able to live in peace. Trivia *She seems to be well versed in Hindu mythology, as when she decides to release the Meghanada to destroy the Lokapala, she comments that it is "just like in the legend". Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anarchist Category:Tragic Category:Fighters Category:Misanthropes Category:Game Bosses Category:Megami Tensei Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Genderless Category:Redeemed Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Delusional Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Sophisticated Category:Mutants